Mustang saves the day
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: Summary: days in the east are normally nothing but paperwork and boring news. But this day Mustang must step into character to save two of his subordinates. Silly story from my story Fullmetal Alchemist: Paces.


Summary: days in the east are normally nothing but paperwork and boring news. But this day Mustang must step into character to save two of his subordinates.

Mustang saves the day

Mustang was sitting at his desk, it had been a calm three week time, since both of his state alchemists Medical and Fullmetal were out of town, but both were due to return in the coming days.

That made it official over with the boring atmosphere at least for a while he leaned back in the chair yawning boy was he tired he had been out on a date late

He knew Hawkeye would kill him if she found him asleep

But …

He …

Couldn't…

Keep…

His…

Eyes…

Open…

.^*^.

What did wake him was as an explosion sounded in the distance of the HQ, he opened his eyes in shock, "what was that?!" he cried out, he was still sitting when the door was opened.

"Sir!" Hawkeye came running in, "we have reports coming in that both Medical and Fullmetal are under attack!"

Mustang rose from his desk with pure determination, "and I will be the one to save them!"

"Sir, they are up against Scar and several others!"

Mustang gave a smile, "don't worry i got just the thing" he said putting on his gloves.

"Sir, you can't use your gloves it's raining outside!"

"i will save and protect them they are my subordinates!" Mustang said, as he went out of the office.

.^*^.

"Misère!" a young golden-haired man said, as he saw his fellow State Alchemist being sent away by a mysterious half man, Automail man, that neither State Alchemist had never seen before, "you bastards!"

Ed was alone, when he had met Lucia, who had struck up a calm conversation about nothing and everything with him. Alphonse had excused himself, talking about going to buy something's for his brother.

Lucia hit the ground hard, gliding a distance, where she weakly lifted her head. Rain was getting in her eyes together with blood, she tried to get up, but fell down with a moan.

"Oh is the state Alchemist tired?" a voice sounded, Lucia looked through her wet banks into the eyes of a Ishbal male, not Scar, but someone else she had never seen before. He grabbed her by the hair lifting her up, "you aren't so tough, here I thought that your reputation had more on it"

"I … don't … care what you… think" Lucia said, groaning in pain watching the Ishbal with angry eyes. She didn't get to say much more, before a fireball sent the Ishbal away from her. She landed in a heap once more, as she was trying to get herself together.

"Medical" a male voice said. She lifted her gaze allowing her blue eyes to connect with a pair of very dark blue eyes, "are you alright?"

"thanks Sir, I am now" she said, she felt his hand on her check, blushing deep red at the gesture, which deepened as Mustang moved his thumb across the cheek, "thanks again"

"What the Colonel Mustang what are pleasure to see you" the Half Man Half Automail said, smiling madly at the Colonel, who rose up still standing beside Lucia, who returned to look at the scene, while Fuery and Havoc came to check her properly for any injuries.

Mustang began to walk forward, as Edward was sent flying as well by an explosion. Mustang became angered at this and looked towards all the attackers "these are my subordinates and you will not touch them"

None was sure what happened next, because the enemies were gone and only torched ground remained.

.^*^.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Mustang you really are the best of us!" Edward was cheering the Colonel on, as he left the office, leaving only Lucia and Mustang. The Medical Alchemist looked up from checking herself to see Mustang wince a bit in pain.

"Are you okay Mustang, let me check you" Lucia came tearing his clothes off, clapping and placing her hands on his body gliding them up and down feeling hurt muscles and tissue, which her alchemic power went into sending waves off pleasure across Mustang body.

"Oh medical, I didn't know you could do-"

 _"Colonel Mustang?"_

"oh, right there Medical…"

 _"Colonel Mustang!"_

"what?"

.^*^.

"Sir, Medical is back from her inspection," Hawkeye had opened the door and had Lucia standing behind to her, as Mustang jumped and fell to the floor, "sleeping again?"

"No, i wasn't" Mustang said, getting up quickly, "what is it?"

"Medical is back from her inspection a little early," Hawkeye said, standing aside for him to see the other young State Alchemist, who was holding some papers in her Automail hand. She lifted them slightly in confusion waiting to be sent away to come back later.

Her eyes, however, showed that she knew something, but neither Mustang nor Hawkeye saw the understanding in the blue eyes.

"Medical?" he sounded surprised, before realizing all he had seen was a dream, "oh right, inspection… slipped my mind there, Ha hah" he laughed nervously.

Hawkeye turned to Lucia, who blinked at the sudden attention from the lieutenant. The Young State Alchemist shrugged, but walked in giving her report to Mustang, who read it, while Hawkeye closed the door her eyes slim, as she watched Mustang take the papers.

There was a long silence, where Lucia was sitting. She had placed a pair of glasses on her face to read some of her alchemy books, as Mustang read slowly, knowing that Medical was doing something at the moment and he dreaded, what she would say. Lucia knew a few of his daydreams, as she had walked in on him a few times he hoped, that this one wasn't one, she knew of or that she would suspect anything to it.

"Good job, Medical. No injuries this time and no damaged buildings," he said, making Lucia look up, it wasn't often that he saw her with glasses, but it did something to her face, when she was wearing them anyway? "I wish someone else was just like you" Mustang grumbled, putting the report down on the table.

Lucia removed her glasses, looking at Mustang with an unreadable look, before gathering her stuff. Mustang preferred her staying, so he could tell her about her report, "thank you Colonel" she merely said placing her bag on her back, she took a long look at him before turning to leave.

"Late with the girls again? Or having the same daydream of saving Fullmetal again and let me guess, I was in it this time, do know this Mustang; I know of ways to sterilize without it being seen" She said, as she opened the door and left through it, leaving the team and Mustang gawking after her.

Lucia left with a smile, but all knew afterwards that Mustang was never asleep, when the Medical Alchemist came to town.


End file.
